Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a character on Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Jakob Davies and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of August Booth Pinocchio is based on the titular character from the story, Pinocchio. History Before the Curse Pinocchio is carved out of a magical tree in the Enchanted Forest by an old craftsman, Geppetto, and enchanted by the Blue Fairy to become a living wooden boy. Pinocchio is told that he can stay as a "real boy" if he is kind, selfless, and honest. At some point, Pinocchio does something to get him and his father onto a raft in the middle of the sea, where the enormous whale Monstro chases after them. Pinocchio gives Geppetto the only life preserve, claiming that he can float since he is wooden, and dives into the sea. Geppetto later wakes up on the shoreline and sees Pinocchio face down in the water. Because of his bravery, the Blue Fairy turns him into a real boy. As the Evil Queen is preparing to cast the Dark Curse, Geppetto is visited by the Blue Fairy. Geppetto has been showing Pinocchio how to fix a clock, and Pinocchio mischievously ties up Jiminy so he is stuck in the clock. She warns Pinocchio to be good and asks Geppetto to build a wardrobe from the last enchanted tree, which can ward off the curse. She tells him that only two people may go through the portal to another land. Geppetto requires that one of two places in the wardrobe is to be occupied by his son, as it is possible that the curse can turn Pinocchio back to wood. Prince Charming is at the council discussing how to defeat the Evil Queen's curse. Just then, the Blue Fairy comes in with the enchanted tree, and announces that it can take one person through the crafted wardrobe, lying to them because of the deal she has made with Geppetto. Charming asks Geppetto if he can fashion a vessel out of the tree before the curse is cast. Geppetto nods and ruffles Pinocchio's head, making him look up. The pair carve out a wardrobe from the tree. It is later decided Snow White, while still pregnant, will be the one put into the wardrobe, because her baby is not yet born. Rumplestiltskin prophesied that their child would have the power to save everyone from the curse in 28 years' time. When the baby arrives early, the Blue Fairy pleads with Geppetto to tell Snow White and Prince James the truth, so that Snow White may go into the wardrobe with her daughter. The Blue Fairy is adamant that Emma must have someone to guide and look out for her as she grows up. After she left, Geppetto ignores her pleas and places Pinocchio in the wardrobe first. He makes Pinocchio promise to take care of the baby, before he sends him off through the wardrobe. After Geppetto tells Snow White the wardrobe is finished, Prince Charming put Emma into it. Snow White and Prince Charming decide that they have to part from their daughter in order for the prophecy to come true in 28 years. Prince Charming is injured as he battles the Queen's black knights and collapses, just after putting Emma into the wardrobe. The curse then engulfs all of the Enchanted Forest. Once in the real world, Pinocchio appears in a new world from the inside of a tree. After he gets out, he first sees an airplane, which frightens him as he has never seen one before. When he tries to get back inside the tree, he is thrown back into this world. He remembers the promise he made to Geppetto, and, as he gets up, Pinocchio finds Emma in the tree, crying, so he holds her and tries to calm her down, while wondering what he is going to do. He sees a diner across the street, and decides to seek help from the people inside. He stays with Emma at an orphange for a time paying close attention to her until one day some of the other children approach him asking if he wants to leave with them. He wants to take Emma with him, and they respond that they have no way to take care of a baby. With some reluctance, he leaves with the other children, leaving Emma to grow up in the orphanage alone. For events occurring after the casting of the Dark Curse, see August Booth. Trivia *According to the Blue Fairy, Pinocchio will only stay a real boy as long as he remains "brave, truthful and unselfish..." to himself and others. Otherwise, he will return to his marionette form. Appearances it:Pinocchio Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Season One Characters